The Layers of Snow
by Achente
Summary: Elsa was almost never open to anyone, even to her sister Anna. But, her team mate in her basketball team, might just be able to uncover all the layers of the Ice-cold Elsa. JELSA
1. Chapter 1: Arendelle

Last night's encounter was still racing through my mind, not allowing me to forget about what happened. I was blank-mindedly eating my cereal, dropping a few pieces on the breakfast table.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Anna staring at me weirdly.

"Are you ok?"

I swallowed hard, cursing as a few pieces of cereal got stuck in my throat.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know, usually you gobble up your cereal REALLY quickly because if not, 'you'll be late for basketball practice'."

"I'm fine, Anna. There's no need to be worried. My cereal arm is just sore from yesterday's practice."

Anna nodded suspiciously, chewing her cereal as loud and as slowly as possible.

I giggled at her attempt to interrogate me with her eyes. Lately, Anna has been attending psychology classes and for the past week she has been trying to read my thoughts.

"Anna, you're going to have to try a little harder, your monkey face isn't very effective."

She stuck out her tongue and scolded me for insulting her face.

Anna sighed and returned to her happy self.

"Ok, but remember that you promised me that you wouldn't go to basketball practice today so you better keep that promise."

She gave me a stink eye and drained her cup of apple juice. I gagged, seeing Anna drinking the foulest drink in the world. Iced tea is way better. But, apple juice fits Anna's personality. Sweet and bold. I guess it's true about the saying "you are what you eat", well in this case it's "drink".

"Elsa, wanna walk to school with me?"

I nodded, but she was eyeing my cereal. I sighed, knowing my sister, she wouldn't let me leave the house until I finished all my breakfast. I half-heartedly devoured the rest of my cereal, and gulped my coconut milk down until there was only one drop left. Anna nodded with approval.

"Ok, let's get going."

I was ready to open the door until Anna jerked me back.

"Don't forget your scarf!"

"It's fine Anna! I'm-"

"No excuses! Just because you're an athlete, doesn't mean you're allowed to avoid wearing something that'll keep you warm."

I sighed, sometimes I feel like Anna is the older one in the family.

"Alright, _mother._ "

Suddenly, Anna looked at the ground and was strangely quiet.

Her usual cheery personality disappeared in a second. A chill went down my spine, images of crashing waves flashed wildly blurring my eyesight.

"I-I'm sorry Anna. I.."

"It's alright."

I gently took the blue scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

The walk to school was in an uncomfortable silence. After ten long minutes, Anna broke the silence.

"You owe me a box of chocolates."

I nodded in agreement smiling a little.

"Caramel?"

"You know it!"

We hugged each other and bid our farewells. I sniffled, thinking about how I would die without Anna.

* * *

"Hey, Elsa!"

I turned around, only to be met with a basketball flying straight toward my face. I caught it with one hand, spinning the ball on one finger.

"What are you doing here, Frost?"

"Well, I'm here to learn. Why are you here?"

I scowled at him. He stopped smiling and scratched the back of his neck.

"Just waiting for you."

"For me? Don't you have to catch up with your buddies?"

"Well, you don't seem to have friends with you, so I decided to wait for you."

My face radiated calm rage, my heart felt like ice. He straightened his back, it looks like he's ready for a fight.

"Well, _Frost_ , you don't have to wait for me anymore, because I refuse to recognize your existence."

He blinked. "What?"

"I never want to see you again."

"Why?"

I ignored his question and kept on speaking in a stern and demanding tone. I need to get this message through.

"Now you will refer to me as Arendelle."

"Again?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Silence.

"Actually yes. Why do you hide so many secrets? Why do you keep avoiding my 'requests of friendship?' As you like to quote it."

"Because you're an idiot."

He started to get frustrated, his cheeks turning pink on his usually pale face.

"Why are you always- What did I ever do to you?"

I threw the basketball hard on the ground, making a tiny earthquake.

"If you were smarter, you would've figured it out."

"I may not be as smart as you Elsa, but at least I know how to read emotions! You however-"

"You know NOTHING about me."

"I KNOW NOTHING?! I bet you are feeling grief, anger, hate, fear."

"Enough."

"You feel hate for everybody! Don't you realize? Elsa please-"

I ran, clutching onto my schoolbag hard. My eyes were burning. I can't stand it.

But a firm hand grabbed onto my wrist, refusing to let me go.

"Leave me alone."

"NO, NOT UNTIL-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he dropped to the ground, dragging me with him.

* * *

"Let go of her you jerk!"

It was my best friend Astrid. She picked me up and pulled me over to the girls' lockers.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Good, because if he did I'll beat him black and blue."

I tried a grin, but it came out as a poker face.

"Thanks but I can handle that on my own."

Despite how much I hated Jack right now, I hoped he didn't get injured from whatever Astrid did to him.

"Hey, Astrid."

"Yeah? Do you want me to hunt him down?"

"No, he is not worthy for you to hunt."

We both shared a fit of giggles. We were learning about the medieval ages and we kept on making little jokes about it.

"Ok, so what do you need?"

"What did you do to him when you freed me?"

"I kicked his calf, and pulled his collar."

I ruffled Astrid's hair, she ruffled mine as well. I blew some hair out of my eyes and pulled on Astrid's braid, messing it up.

"That braid took all morning to do!"

"Why do you even bother? And since when did you start braiding?"

She stuck up her chin. "Since now."

I smiles as I understood why she started braiding.

"You are trying to impress Hiccup!"

She blushed furiously. "Am not!"

I tried pasting on a fake poker face. "You know you can't lie to me."

She blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I regret telling you my secret..."

"I think it looks really good on you"

"Y-you think Hiccup would like it?"

"Definitely. If he doesn't I will hunt him down for you."

We laughed, I'm glad she's here with me.

"Well, Elsa, you got to go to class. You are extremely late."

"Then, doesn't that mean you're also late."

She shrugged. "Not really, I technically was in class before. The teacher excused me so I could use the bathroom."

I sighed, I waved goodbye to her and thanked her for everything. I hope Astrid has an excuse for why she was in the "bathroom" for so long.

* * *

"Good morning Mr.-"

"You're late."

I nodded, trying to escape his evil clutches.

"Ms. Arendelle."

"Yes, Mr. Clockworks?"

"Don't get into any trouble. Now go back to your seat."

I rushed back to my seat, forgetting that I would meet someone behind me.

"Hi Elsa."

I grinded my teeth, recognizing the deep cool voice.

I stared intensely into his eyes, determined to burn my last name into his brain.

"It's Arendelle."

He whimpered a little, lowering his head quickly scribbling something.

"Ok…Arendelle."

 _ **Hi, I'm Achente and I am a total Jelsa fan! As you can see this is a AU, so Elsa and Jack don't have powers. Also, in a lot of Jelsa fanfics I notice that Elsa is a nerdy and shy girl, while Jack is into sports, so I want them to be on the same level (and maybe make Elsa more colder and more macho than Jack)**_

 _ **I do not own any of these characters.**_

 _ **Rise of the Guardians-Jack**_

 _ **Frozen-Elsa**_


	2. Chapter 2: Paper

Walking back home was a pain in the butt. Since Jack-I mean _Frost_ lives right across from my house, sometimes we have encounters.

"Hi, Elsa."

"How many times-"

"Ok... _Arendelle,_ greetings..."

I chuckled quietly. I hope Frost didn't hear that. Frost smiled at me, with that endearing smirk- what am I thinking?! We arrived at the front door of my house.

"Bye Arendelle."

"Leave now."

I opened the door, slamming it in Frost's sad face.

* * *

"Hi Elsa, what's for dinner?"

"Nice try, but Friday is your day to cook."

She sighed. "I know."

"So what are you preparing?"

"I'm ordering sushi."

I licked my lips, aside from chocolate, sushi was my favorite food.

"Elsa, I'm inviting Ariel over!"

Blood drained out of my face.

"Anna, not a good idea. At least call off the sushi."

She raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes in return.

"Geez, Anna. Her being your second best friend, doesn't make any sense. You don't even know that she hates all sea food and refuses to eat it-"

She pouted, sticking her chin up. "If she is my second best friend, how come you know more about her than me?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. Ask yourself that."

She stared at the ceiling, pondering about her "closeness" with Ariel.

She looked back down and crossed her arms. "So what if she doesn't like sushi?"

"Well...she is going to destroy every piece of valuable thing we ever had and start making a speech about how we dared to do this to her-"

"Ok, ok. I'll just make pasta."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

She smiled brightly and gave me one of her infamous bear-hugs. She went to the kitchen and I heard the humming of the fridge.

"ELSA!"

"WHAT?!"

"WE...WE..."

"WHAT?"

"WE ARE OUT OF CHOCOLATES!"

She screamed and plopped herself on the couch, hugging me quite fiercely. I jogged toward the fridge and closed my eyes before opening it. I opened my eyes preparing to race to the candy store.

"Anna...THERE ARE 10 BOXES OF CHOCOLATES!"

"Heh. I meant we are out of cheese."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Since you insist on not cooking, I'll just order pizza."

"Love you."

A ring of the doorbell, practically signaled me to go up to my room. But, my friends were exceptional.

"I'll get it."

Anna nodded too distracted to say anything else.

"Stop watching T.V."

"Uh huh."

I opened the door, greeted by a red head.

* * *

"Hi Elsa."

"Hello Ariel. Come in."

Ariel entered in and ran straight to Anna. Red head meeting red head.

"Hey Elsa, has your sing-"

I shushed Ariel and pried her off Anna.

"Ariel, I didn't tell Anna."

"Oh...why?"

I blushed. "Because...you know..."

She had big eyes. "I. DON'T. KNOW."

3 knocks on our wooden door saved my life.

"OH! Pizza's here!"

I rushed to the door, but Anna got there first.

"HI KRISTOFF!"

He smirked. "Hello, I added extra cheese to yours!"

She blushed. "Aww, you didn't have to..."

Ariel and I both looked at each other with bewildered looks.

They did their usual weird conversations, while I carefully removed the pizza box out of his hand.

"Ariel, do you want pepperoni or sausage?"

"Pepperoni please!"

We both stretched out the stretchy cheese until the cheese was practically off the pizza itself. We finished our meal and we left Anna 2 slices.

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you Elsa."

"Thanks, it was nice of you to visit."

Ariel left and gently nudged Anna.

Anna sighed."Bye Kristoff."

Ariel cleared her throat and stood there for 3 seconds. Anna continued to stare at Kristoff as he started to leave.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Ok...bye Anna...nice seeing you."

I waved Ariel good-bye snickering a little bit.

"Anna do you like Kristoff?" I said that almost sarcastically.

"Why would you say that?"

"Uh huh. Anyways, eat your dinner."

* * *

I raced to my bedroom. I heard tiny thuds on my bedroom window, the one which faces Frost's window. I opened my curtains, Frost was holding up a big piece of paper.

 _I'm sorry._

I wrote on a big piece of paper as well, the conversation went like this:

 _For what exactly?_

 _For yelling at you, doing what I did wrong._

 _Well, what did you do wrong?_

 _Oh come on!_

 _Bye then._

 _Ok, fine._

 _Well..._

 _I honestly don't know! Just tell me._

 _Good-bye. Please just leave me alone._

From Frost's window, it looked like he was scrambling for another piece of paper. I said "Good-bye" I meant good-bye. I closed my curtains.

"Good-bye."

I placed the big sheet of paper that I used on top of a piece of paper which had something I wrote a long time ago.

 _ **A little sister time for Anna and Elsa. I'm not going to announce what's going on, because that would just ruin the story. Also, this is from Elsa's POV, so she doesn't reveal things(even her own thoughts). I appreciate everyone who reads this story. SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Names

Sweat drips off my face, the ball's thuds on the ground echoes in my mind. I shoot.

"WOO! A 3 pointer!"

I looked over.

"Frost? What are you doing here?"

"Even if you hate me, I still have to practice playing basketball."

I sneered. "There is another park-"

He rolled his eyes. "I am not going to go somewhere farther just because someone hates me for no reason."

I smirked. _Still strong._

"Mind if I shoot hoops with you?"

"Frost, yes."

"Great, you go first."

"You know what, I'm just going to leave."

I started to leave, carrying my basketball.

"You can try to."

Jack stole my ball and started running around the court.

"I'm going to kill you."

We had a wild goose chase and I pinned Jack to the ground.

"Hand it over Jack!"

He looked surprised. He shook his head and smirked.

"What-"

He carried me by the waist and dropped me down.

"Try to catch me if you can!"

He teased me by jogging in place 3 feet in front of me.

"Again?"

"If you want you ball back-"

"Yes, it's mine!"

"Then yes."

"I HATE YOU."

He ran to my favorite place, 'Care for Candy?'.

"Jack..."

The smell of chewy caramel and crunchy butter-scotch interrupted my sentence.

"Yum."

* * *

Jack looked at me, with warm eyes.

"You want to buy something?"

I blushed. "I still hate you."

"Keep telling yourself that."

My cheeks reddened, and not because I was blushing.

"YES I WILL! I WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL I LOVE YOU!"

He looked at me with surprise, not expecting me to do that.

"So when are you exactly going to start loving me?"

"THAT'S THE POINT, I WILL _NEVER_ LOVE YOU!"

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!?"

The people in the candy shop were looking at us like we were lunatics, and it was obvious who it was.

The manager came over. "Can you love birds argue outside?"

I was steaming. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

Jack just kept silent, he looked a little intimidated by me.

I looked at Jack straight in the eye and knew I said a promise I might not be able to keep.

"Thank you for the ball Jack."

"Yeah."

He handed me my ball back and I took it from him.

"See you."

"Hope not."

I left the shop and went back to the court. I sat down on a bench, resting my head on my lap.

* * *

"Elsa?"

"Astrid?"

"Sure is."

I didn't bother picking my head up.

"Hi I guess."

"Elsa..."

"Yes?"

"Can you lift your head?"

Silence.

I reluctantly lift me head.

"What?"

"Do you want to go to 'Care for Candy?'"

My feelings made a tsunami over my instincts.

"NO! I mean, whatever you want."

She eyed me. "Ok...I feel like eating gummy dragons."

"Ok, I'll just stay here and...drink some water."

"Drinking some water...ok."

I smiled nervously hoping she would buy it.

"So...do you want something?"

"Marshmallows please."

"Sure."

"Thanks a billion."

When she was out of hearing distance. I face-palmed myself and started pacing around the court.

"Drinking water?! I'm officially nuts."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I didn't call Jack, Frost, this whole time..."

 _ **Ha! Not that much things are happening right now because I'm trying to stretch out the story. (Which is really hard because I have the whole story planned out!) Please bear with me. This chapter is short.**_

 _ **I do not own any characters.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

I felt bad for my pillow, I have been punching it so much that a dent was permanently placed there.

"Elsa are you ok?"

I mumbled in my pillow, mumbling something about marshmallows.

"Elsa, you are not going to avoid talking to me."

"Marshmallows and peeps..."

I hoped she would fall for my false sleep talk, but she knew me well.

"Ok, I'm just going to call 911..."

"Chocolate...rulers."

Silence.

Then I heard a rustling sound of Anna trying to reach for her phone.

"Ok, I'm up."

Anna smirked, she was holding a chocolate bar.

"Ok, now that you are up, what's wrong?"

"Noth-wait when did you put a chocolate bar in your pocket?"

"DON'T change the subject."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, has anything been going on in school?"

"You know I'm supposed to be asking you that."

"Now it's my turn."

I smiled, she was always there for me.

"TELL ME."

"I'm serious. Nothing happened, don't worry."

"Ok...and chocolate rulers?"

I shrugged and waved her off.

Anna was hanging out with Kristoff, so I was left alone.

"Well, what are you going to do Elsa?"

Great now I'm talking to myself. I decided to rest my mind and go to Merida's house.

I washed myself off in a cold shower, just how I like it. I saw blue jeans, and a sky blue tank top.

"Why not?"

* * *

A walk to Merida's house was 3 minutes, so naturally I ran there, making it into 1 minute.

"Merida you home!?"

"Aye, wait a moment."

She opened the door and we both did a fist bump.

"Hi Elsa, want to join me?"

"Hi, for what?"

"The new game, 'Defeat the Huns'"

She waved me inside and I took off my shoes. I was thirsty so I went to Merida's familiar fridge and went searching for blueberry juice.

"'Defeat the Huns' is about fighting an army in China with your sense of survival and cleverness."

"Awesome, can we start now?"

"Sorry, I started without you. But you can join us?"

I grabbed my cup of blueberry juice and took a sip.

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"The triplets right?"

"No, they are practicing baseball."

"Then, who is the other person or-"

"Jack."

I choked a little.

"Your cousin?"

"Ha! But I don't have a cousin called-"

"You know what. I think I should go."

"No way!"

"Huh?"

"Ye never hang out with me now!"

"But..."

"Why are ye talking about bottom's now, let's get to playing!"

She pulled me by the wrist and I almost fell on my face.

"JACK, ELSA IS HERE!"

I heard a series of coughs.

"Your joking right?"

"Why would I be lying to ye?"

He looked over with caution, and his eyes widened. The controller he was holding was shaking.

"This is not funny Merida."

"Yeah Merida."

Both of us stared at Merida.

She smirked. "You two play with each other while I prepare some pastries."

"Hi..."

"Hello..."

He sighed. "Look. Honestly I don't know what I have done and if I did something to hurt your feelings then I'm sorry."

I looked down at my suddenly interesting socks.

"You are not forgiven."

"Fine. But I don't want to be enemies."

"Agreed."

"Friends?"

"Not yet. We are just acquaintances."

"That is basically friend minus 1."

I giggled, instinctively putting my left hand in front of my mouth. For some reason, I only do that to boys.

"What is so funny?" Even though he said that, he was smiling at me.

"Oh just shut up."

"So friends?"

"Maybe..."

"Elsa..."

"Ok, fine. Friends."

We shook hands and he handed me a X-Box controller.

* * *

"No, I'm dying!"

"Here is a bow and arrow!"

"Thanks, but I need bandages."

"Wait, no. Herbs and healing extract."

"Oh yeah-"

A new voice entered the conversation.

"Hey guys, did any of ye die yet?"

"Elsa almost died."

"Merida. If this is a _new_ game...how come you are already on level 42?"

She yawned. Suddenly the darkly etched bags under her eyes stood out, her usually frizzy hair became even more messy.

"Merida..."

She collapsed on the couch and started snoring.

"Up all night eh?"

"You got that right Jack."

We finished the remains of the area and went back to menu.

"Elsa."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to walk home together?"

"Sure and we should make plans on helping Merida with her gaming habits."

He chuckled. "Yep, hope her mom didn't find out about her buying a game."

We started toward our homes and walked together. As friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Crush

"Hi Elsa."

"Hi Jack, are you going to basketball practice?"

We became friends again over a month, the process was fast because we are team mates. He looked glad that he could call me Elsa again.

"Yep."

"Good because you are almost always late now."

He looked down at his worn out sneakers.

"Why, Jack? Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

I placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"You can tell me."

"It's seriously nothing. I just don't feel well."

I decided not to pressure him and fake agreeing with him.

"Ok, I hope you feel better."

He smiled up, slightly.

"Thank you, and I promise I'll go to basketball practice."

It was my turn to smile back.

"Well see you there."

"And also the period after next period!"

I laughed. "Yeah. ELA."

Jack gagged a little.

"Jack, you are not skipping ELA."

"I wasn't planning to do that!"

I lightly swatted his arm.

"So what is your next period Elsie?"

"Combat- wait Elsie?"

"Yes, Elsie."

"Ok, no. Elsa."

"But Elsie-"

"No, not a sound."

"Elsie-"

"Elsa. ELSA. E-L-S-A."

"No, you can call _me_ something."

The bell rang, and students started tripping over each other to get to class.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye. Elsie."

Before I could kick him he rushed over to his class.

* * *

"Elsie? Elsie, seriously?"

I ran toward class and plopped onto my seat accidently kicking someone's books.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Here let me help pick up your books."

"Thank you, but its fine."

The voice I heard was unfamiliar. Looking up was a either a gift or mistake.

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Uh, sorry. Here let me-"

The teacher rushed him and brought him to the front of the class.

"Class, meet our new student-"

I felt bad for interrupting but I just had to figure out something.

"Are you guys playing a joke on me, because he looks just like Jack."

When I looked around, I tried to catch a smirk or snicker. But everybody looked just as confused as me.

"Elsa Arendelle, please do not interrupt the teacher! As I was saying, please meet our new student Jackson Overland Frost."

I looked at him. He had chocolate brown hair, and warm brown eyes. His skin was fair and a little pink because I think I embarrassed him. He had shy smile that made me realize that he looked kind of cute.

* * *

"Do you want to say something about yourself?"

When the teacher asks that, that usually means you should.

"Well-"

"Ok, let's get to work!"

Guess not this time.

"Now Jackson, you will be sitting next to Elsa."

He looked around trying to look for me, which I guess was pretty hard considering that he didn't know that I was Elsa.

"Elsa is the one with the light blue basketball jersey."

I decided to help him so I did a shy wave.

"Hi Jackson! I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"It's fine. I get embarrassed almost every day."

We both smiled at each other for 3 seconds.

"Ok so what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, grab a weapon that fits you and look at your textbook."

"Ha! Some things never change."

I giggled, putting my left hand over my mouth, lady-like. Jackson's cheeks reddened.

"So Jackson, what's your next class?"

"Hmm, I think its ELA."

"I have ELA too."

Jackson's face brightened up, and he smiled with enthusiasm.

"That's great!"

"Do you want to walk there together?"

"Sure."

We chatted a lot about our school and his old school. Turns out we had a lot in common. I never thought I'd say this but, a boy turned into my friend, and he's not in the basketball team.

"Jackson, did you find any friends here yet?"

"Well, I found you. My first friend here."

I smiled and tilted my head a little, glad that I was his friend.

"Is that a good thing?"

He looked in front of him, smiling.

"Yep. The first person I met at my old school, became a part of my soul."

"You think, I will be that 'person'?"

He looked at me.

"We will see about that, though I already know the answer."

For the first time in forever (kind of), my face burned red.

"Who is that person?"

"Oh, a girl named Tooth."

"Oh…a girl…"

He raised an eye-brow, and smirked.

"Are you jealous?"

"No. I just thought it would be a boy."

* * *

We walked over to the ELA room. I watched as my cousin Rapunzel tries to talk with Flynn Ryder, looks like she was having trouble. Merida was talking to Hiccup, and Astrid was staring daggers at her. Merida and Astrid were not on the best terms, they were both fighting for Hiccup's attention. I tried to see what Astrid saw in him and all I saw was his intelligence. Both Astrid and Merida strikes me as more of a sporty and fierce type. I looked over to see Tiana and Charlotte talking about Tiana's boyfriend, Naveen. I bitterly laughed quietly to myself, looks like everyone is finding there "ones", except for me. The girls are trying their hardest to impress the boys, while the boys are going to start doing the impressing later. Now that I think about it, it was almost the end of the school year, where we have the school dance. I looked back at Jackson. He was staring at some of the boys, probably looking for some nice people to become friends with.

"Hey Jackson."

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that there is a school dance near the end of the school year?"

He looked surprised. "Really? Do you think I would go with someone?"

I smiled. "Yeah. You seem very nice."

"Thanks, you too! I'm surprised nobody asked you yet."

I blushed, a warm feeling tickling my cheeks. I was about to respond when I saw Jack running over next to me.

"Hey Elsie."

He didn't seem to notice that someone else was already next to me.

"Hi Jack, meet my new friend Jackson."

He looked over to Jackson and they both immediately stared at each other with intense eyes.

"Hello Jackson."

"Nice to see you again Jack."

I stepped back.

"Ok, seems like you 2 already met each other…"

They looked over with harmony and mixed their voices to say 1 important sentence.

"He's my brother."

 ** _Looks like Elsa has a crush! I wonder what will happen? Will Elsa fall for Jackson or Jack? You guys can vote for what you want most._**

 _ **Jalsa ( I just made it up): Jackson and Elsa**_

 _ **Jelsa: Jack and Elsa**_

 _ **~Note that I really do appreciate the ones who Favorite and Review. If you did, luv you!~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Cookie

They were having their staring contest. There was a little tension between them, a little warm tingly feeling. Warm soft brown orbs against shocking ice blue orbs.

"So…"

The boys continued on a ignoring their surroundings. I saw Jack's mouth curl snarling at Jackson. Jackson was clenching his jaw.

Somewhere in the crowd that was now surrounding the 2 brothers, a boy shouted out to them.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I turned my cold eyes toward the crowd, daring anyone to try chanting with him.

Silence.

"Jackson, Jack. It's time to go to class."

Jackson pulled away first.

"Yeah. Come on Elsa let's go."

He grabbed my hand and he tried to pull me.

"Jack come on."

I held out my free hand gesturing to him.

"Whatever you say Elsie."

I rolled my eyes, but I was glad that the 2 brothers decided to walk together with me.

"Wait, Elsa. Is Jack coming with us?"

"Yeah Elsie. Jackson is following?"

I nodded at both of them, it was kind of hard to do.

The 2 boys' faces looked almost identical. Both made an "o" shape on their thin lips, and their eye-brows scrunched up together.

Jack pushed Jackson off of my arm.

"Well, I'm taking Elsie and you aren't"

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? We are going to the same class."

Astrid came out of the blue and pulled my arm.

"Leave them."

* * *

We entered the classroom and took our seats in the back of the classroom.

"Astrid, what did you get for number 4?"

"Oh, 78."

"What? I thought it was 45…"

"I'm pretty sure I'm right, because…I…"

"What? Tell me."

"Hiccup tutored me…"

Her cheeks turned bright red and I laughed.

"Astrid was it necessary for Hiccup to tutor you?"

She shrugged and I saw Rapunzel come in, looks like she spotted me too.

"ELSA!"

"Hi Punzie. How is your "relationship" with Flynn?"

"It's going great!"

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you ok?"

That was when she bursted out crying.

"I don't know why he likes that Charlotte girl!"

"Ah…Lottie. He probably only likes her because she is very rich."

She sniffled. "You think so?"

I smiled. "I know so….BUT I can't make any promises."

She beamed with delight.

I saw Jackson in front of the class talking to the teacher. She pointed at the seat next to Anna and he nodded. He walked over to my desk first.

"Hi Elsa."

"Jackson."

"Do you think the girl I'm sitting next to is nice?"

I gave him a small grin.

"Yes. Don't worry. She'll do all the talking."

"Ok class. We will be discussing the answers of your last exam."

I looked at my watch and looked back onto my paper. Time was passing by slowly. I decided to doodle on my notebook. Doodling on my notebook led to daydreaming, daydreaming led to not paying attention. But it was hard resisting a GOOD daydream.

' _Elsa Arendelle strikes again, as she brings Ice Forest High School to the top! She tries her best to keep the team on balance and shares an important life motto to her team and to the whole world. "Always rise to the top and let people guide you, like the winds guiding snowflakes on top of a mountain." She brings Ice Forest High to the spotlight, she is the mighty Basketball Queen. Or the Ice Queen of Ice Forest High-'_

"Elsa. ELSA!"

I shook my head.

"Yes?"

"What is the answer to number 4?"

I decided to do the smart thing and take Astrid's answer.

"78."

The teacher lowered her glasses and gave me the teacher stare.

"Very good, now question number 5."

I sighed in relief as she moved onto Jackson.

"Thanks a billion, Astrid."

"No problem. And can you help me with something?"

* * *

Anna and I wanted to walk together to the cafeteria, and chat a little.

"Elsa, I have a question."

I giggled, she was acting like she was still in class.

"Ask away!"

"Well, is Jack-wait Jackson your boyfriend?"

I blushed. "What- why?"

She smirked. "Because he keeps on talking about you."

I walked a little faster and left Anna in the dust.

Choosing which lunch today was hard, both of them were equally terrifying. The choices were all too oily and meaty. It was either a hamburger and some fries, or 3 corndogs.

"Elsie, hurry up!"

I looked at the back of the line. There was Jack holding a tray and tapping on the plate with his fork.

"Sorry!"

I grabbed a milk carton and a piece of chocolate pie. (I couldn't resist) since I couldn't get _regular_ lunch, I decided to raid the salad bar. Tomatoes, lettuce, celery, and carrots.

"Hey Elsa over here!"

I whipped my head toward the voice I heard, accidentally whipping my team mate.

"Hey watch it there mate."

The thick Australian accent interrupted my search for the voice that called me.

"Hi Edmund. Sorry, didn't see you there."

He smiled, scratching his blue-gray hair. "It's fine mate. Just watch where you are going next time."

I played punched him and I waved him good-bye.

"Hey Elsa!"

The same voice rang in my ears and I saw Jackson. Looked like he made some friends.

"Hi Jackson. Who are your new friends?"

"These are my friends Sandy, Hans, Adam, and Naveen."

I waved at all of them and immediately got interrupted by Jack.

"Elsie, basketball practice!"

"Ok! Sorry Jackson I have to go."

He nodded sadly and started talking to Hans.

* * *

I ran to Jack, hungry out of my mind.

"Jack you didn't let me eat my lunch!"

He eyed my lunch.

"That's what you call lunch? A salad?"

"Yes."

He shrugged. "Well, if it helps you feel better, I could give you my chocolate chip cookie."

I grinned. "You don't have to…"

"I was going to save it for later, but looks like you need it more."

I blushed. "Thank you Jack Overland Frost."

He pulled out a cookie that was slightly crumbled.

He smiled apologetically. "It's kind of smushed."

"I don't care. Thank you."

I felt his eyes stare at me while I take a bite out of the cookie.

"Do you want a piece?"

"No. I was thinking of something."

I smiled.

"Why did you decide to come, I mean, you didn't have to just because I asked to you."

"A promise is a promise, I would never break it."

 ** _I enjoy writing this fanfic and I will be extremely happy if you read it, follow, favorite, review, or whatever. Just remember, this fanfic is from the heart and I want your opinions' so part of your imaginations will be added in this fanfic._**

 ** _I do not own any characters._**

 ** _(In case you didn't know)_**

 ** _Edmund- Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians)_**

 ** _Adam- Beast (Beauty and the Beast)_**

 ** _Luv you guys! ^.^_**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

_**It's about time I do shout-outs.**_

 _ **To: FlynnRyder103, Sabina Mohammad, Shteven27, and licilovesanime. Thank you for following me, I feel like you guys are the base to my fanfic. (Besides Jack, Elsa and Jackson)**_

 _ **To:(Once again) FlynnRyder103 and**_ _ **licilovesanime. Thank you for Favoriting me, stay awesome!**_

 _ **To: Reviewers. I know there are only 6, but that means a lot to a new fanfictioner like me!**_

 _ **To: Nlresda123. I know that Jackson is the human version of Jack. In fact, Jackson Overland Frost, is the full name of Jack. I watched 'The Rise of the Guardians' a couple of times already, I have enough knowledge to know this piece of information. Also, this an AU (alternate universe) this means anything can happen. Including, changing Jackson into Jack's brother.**_

I wanted to go home with Anna but she and Rapunzel were busy thinking of ways to make the 2 boys love them.

"Elsa!"

I turned back, seeing Jackson running towards me.

"Hi, Jackson. What are you doing here?"

He scratched his hair and smiled shyly.

"Well, I just moved here and I picked a calm neighborhood, and turns out, it's here!"

"That's nice."

"Well Elsa, where do you live?"

I pointed at the big white house with a big balcony.

"Wow."

I blushed. "It's not much."

"Are you kidding me? I live in that tiny cottage next to you!"

I laughed. "Wait, next to me?"

"Yes. Hi neighbor!"

"Hi neighbor."

We both shared a laugh and snorted a little.

"Jackson, did you know that Jack lives across the street?"

The moment I said that, I immediately regretted it.

"Well, that's nice to know…"

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's ok. It's not your fault that he is a piece of-"

"HEY HEY."

"I was going to say poop."

"Oh, heh."

I smiled at him, he really is great.

"Bye Jackson."

"Bye."

* * *

Doing homework was the easy. Astrid was right, Hiccup was very smart. I didn't want to copy off him, but he practically gave me his answers.

"Hey Hiccup."

"Yeah?"

"You gave me your answers…"

"Yeah…so…"

"TELL ME NOW."

We were not technically close friends but we sometimes talk. He kept on protesting and finally I threatened him (I wasn't really planning to do it.)

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can't tell anyone!"

"Sure."

"Ok…I'm going on date with Merida."

I stared at him blankly. "What."

"Look I have always liked her and she liked me. She has always been trying to win over me, I keep on concealing from her. Plus, a girl shouldn't be winning over the boy. If she liked me that much, I don't see why she should wait any longer!"

I blinked at his long explanation. This would be hard not to tell Astrid, she would be heart-broken. Telling her would break her heart, but if she found out later, she would be even more heart-broken.

"Ok, thanks for helping me."

* * *

Astrid wanted to come to my place, I didn't say no so…this would be hard.

"Hi Elsa, what do you want to do?"

"What do _you_ want to do?"

She held her breath and let it all out.

"TELLSECRETS!"

Oh no.

"Why?"

"Because Anna said you liked Jackson!"

Whew!

"No why would I like a boy. My main goal is to do well in school and basketball."

"Ok…"

"Can we do something else?"

It was hard to tell because of her bangs, but I was pretty sure she raised her eye-brows.

"Why?"

"Since when did you become girly?"

"Since never, I just wanted to know some things…"

"Right…anyways can we watch a movie instead?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"Well-"

"HI ELSA!"

"Hi Anna, welcome back."

"Hi Astrid, bye Astrid!"

"Huh?"

I smile apologetically. It was 7:23, it was time to cook dinner.

"Sorry! See you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

* * *

"So do you think the plan will work?"

Anna was chopping the tomatoes and sprayed the juice everywhere.

"Not really. Our plan was to kidnap the boys and threaten them."

I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. Anna still had a still face.

"Wait, you're serious?"

She nodded. "But I didn't think threatening them would work."

I gulped and scooched two inches away from her.

"It's also illegal…"

"Oh yeah, that too."

"Anyways, how's school?"

"Eh…it's ok. But today in combat, I forgot to bring my weapon so I borrowed Rapunzel's frying pan."

"Wow. You don't really need to win Kristoff's heart. He already likes you."

"I know. I'm just helping Rapunzel feel better."

We both laughed. After we were done preparing dinner, we ate it in silence, listening to our own thoughts. Anna volunteered to shower first, since she didn't finish doing her homework, she wanted to finish in bed. From upstairs, I could hear her sing 'For the first time in forever'. The telephone rang and I assumed that it was Rapunzel.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, this is Jackson."_

I was surprised, Jackson?

"Yes, do you need anything?"

" _Well, Elsa. Yesterday I signed up for the basketball team and, they said I'm in!"_

I was gasping for breath. He played basketball. HE PLAYED BASKETBALL!

I tried to calm myself down. "Wow! That's great! I never knew you played basketball."

I could imagine him scratching his head smiling.

" _Well, I played some in my old school._ "

"Well if you want to practice, I can help you."

" _What an honor, getting help from number 1._ "

My cheeks were tingling. "It's nothing, really."

I heard Anna open the door a crack.

"Elsa? Who are you talking to?"

"Got to go, bye!"

I hung up and quietly placed the phone in the receiver.

"No one. I just needed to check with…Astrid if I did all the homework."

"Ok."

I sighed. Jackson is so cute, and perfect. Those little actions he does, the ones that Jack does as well-Oh great.

 _ **(Shout-outs on top, messages on the bottom)**_

 _ **Does Elsa realize that Jack is a lot like Jackson? The Jackson she likes?**_

 _ **Sorry if the chapter is short! Also, I'm sorry if you think these chapters are boring and jumbled up with small scenes! When it gets to chapter 10, it might get a little more interesting! Finally, I'm sorry if you think the title for the chapters are unrelated. I'm trying my best. (3 sorries in a row!)**_

 _ **WISH ME LUCK! LUV U GUYS! :3**_

 _ **JALSA V.S JELSA**_


	8. Chapter 8: Party?

Friday night. Hanging out with Anna, and maybe inviting some people over. I guess it wasn't a normal Friday night.

"ANNA! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

"OH. I INVITED SOME FRIENDS OVER!"

I face palmed myself and thought of ways to kill Anna later.

"SOME FRIENDS?!"

"YEAH."

"OH WELL I SEE…20,000 PEOPLE IN HERE!"

She walked over to me and smiled innocently.

"I have a lot of friends."

I rolled my eyes. "You can say that again."

"I have a lot of friends."

I am so pissed off. What I needed was some chocolate.

I entered the kitchen, only to see people drinking beer.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ANNA?!"

"I GOT SOME DRINKS."

I raced to the fridge and tried my best not to step on people.

"Chocolate."

I snatched it and ran into someone.

"Elsie?"

I looked up and saw Jack. Except he had lazy eyes and a drunk smile.

"Oh no. Jack."

I dragged him up the stairs and shoved him in the bathroom.

"Jack, wash yourself up now. You look like an idiot."

"Yes." He hiccupped 3 times. "Ma'am."

It took him 3 minutes for him just to look less drunk.

"You…still look like an idiot."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What? Obviously you're still drunk."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, even more drunk then you usually are."

"Yes-"

"I get it."

He didn't say anything more and threw up a little.

"Ok, I don't know why I'm still letting this party go on."

After Jack threw up the rest of his guts out, he responded.

"Maybe, because everyone is way too drunk to go home."

"You're right."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find someone who is not drunk, and tell him or her to drive all of them home."

"You are going to need a big car…"

I chuckled. "You are so stupid."

"Still, it's true."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

He looked pleased.

"No problem."

Wait how did he know that I was mad at Anna?

"Well, cheering you up seems a lot smarter than letting you breathe fire everywhere."

I looked in the mirror, seeing the remaining's of the scowl I was wearing on.

"Very funny."

"If you don't want to stay, we could go to my house."

"Thanks. But first I need to do something."

I scanned the living room on the top of the stairs and estimated how many would stay and how many would go.

"Rapunzel, Tiana, Charlotte, Merida, and Astrid."

They all looked up lazily, as if they were about to collapse.

"You guys are staying for a sleep-over."

They all gave an unnecessary loud whoop.

"Ok…"

I turned to Jack and tried my best to make puppy eyes.

"Jack, can some of the boys stay at your house?"

He blushed slightly, apparently the puppy eyes worked.

"Sure. Which ones."

"Hmm. Who are your friends?"

"Edmund, Naveen, Flynn."

"Anymore?"

"I don't really want to invite too many people…"

"It's fine, I don't want any of these weird people in your house either."

"Then it's settled then?"

"Yep, now let's go to my place!"

I smirked. Someone is excited.

Jack ran his hand over his silver hair.

"So, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "Watch a movie?"

"Sure."

 ** _I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LONG WHILE! I HOPE YOU GUYS DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME! AND SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I'M GOING TO TRY TO KEEP UP, I PROMISE! BTW, JELSA FOREVA! (THIS MEANS THAT I CHOOSE JELSA HEHE) :)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Thoughts

I can't believe what Anna did. She is such a blockhead sometimes, I just want to…I just want to murder her ass. I can't believe she ordered beer, did she even think of the consequences? Having a party without my permission, getting drunk, having so many people over, who knows what would happen. She was only 16, and I am 18. I wish my father was here to give advice. I wish my mother was here to take care of this. I wonder why the guardian angels that my mother always told me about never came down to comfort me, to help me. Why am I asking so many questions? I don't understand anything in this terrifying world.

"Elsie, what are you doing? Come in, you look like insane just standing there."

"What? Oh! Right, of course."

The thoughts I were thinking was insane too. This is the first time in years I thought of the past.

I stepped inside. To tell the truth, I have never seen the inside of Jack's home. It was small for me, but it was from me, the one who lived in a god damn mansion. It was cozy, I'll give him that. I looked around, there was a kitchenette with that mini refrigerator that I love. The kitchenette was connected to the living room. In there was a 2-seat couch, one 1-seat couch, a reclining sofa directly across from the 1-seat couch, a mini coffee table smack in the middle of the bunch of comfort, and finally a rather small sized flat-screen TV. Stairs led up to the second floor, I'll ask Jack if I could see upstairs later.

I felt a finger tap me a few times.

"So, Elsie…do you…do you like my…my place?"

I laughed. "Yeah, it's cozy in here. Why are you so nervous?"

He looked a little light-headed after I asked him that and he staggered a little when he finally plopped down on the couch. The one seat couch, so I couldn't possibly sit next to him. Well, at least he didn't sit on the recliner chair, I took that chance and claimed that seat. Ah, stretching my legs felt good.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!"

"Well, you're not answering _my_ question!"

"GAH! I don't know! You choose!"

I saw a glint in his eyes, a familiar glint, he got what he wanted.

"Ok, I choose 'The Fault in Our Cars'."

Usually, I would've choked a little before rolling on the ground in my tears of laughter. But he forgot the title of the best movie ever, he was temporarily my mortal enemy.

I snarled, fixing my smooth blue eyes at his ice blue eyes.

"It's the 'Fault in Our Stars', idiot."

"Ok…ok…"

He held the DVD and opened the case. Observing the cover.

I kept that scowl on my face, the insult is unforgivable.

"You actually have that movie?"

"Yeah Elsie, I heard it was interesting."

"Knowing you, I would think you would rather watch basketball."

He hopped out of his seat and placed the DVD in the DVR.

"You would rather watch basketball, right?"

He suddenly turned his head toward me.

"Is Jackson signing up for our basketball team?"

Oh, Jackson. I nearly forgot that he signed up for basketball! I'm so happy!

"No-"

"Oh good, because that-"

"Jack. He already signed up, and he got accepted!"

"Oh. That just confirms that I'm leaving the basketball team."

"WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about? Have you finally become the lunatic I was afraid of?"

"Elsa, stop joking around."

"You're serious? Why?"

"Because-"

It's about time I curse my short-temper.

"IS IT BECAUSE YOU HATE YOUR BROTHER?! Why would you hate your brother? No don't even tell me why!"

"Calm down, Elsa. I don't hate him."

"Ok, then what?!"

"You know we shouldn't talk right now, because the movie is starting."

The next 2 hours were beautiful. I didn't even look at Jack the whole time, wasn't worth it. I looked at all the scenes with teary eyes, the love and pain mixed perfectly together like sugar and salt. Sugar was the sweet romance, one taste of it and you will fall in love. Salt was the pain, like a salt in the wound, the scenes rubbing it in your own past wounds. Damn that movie was good. The ending was sour, like a lemon. I think I've been spending too much time with Anna, who talks about food almost every moment of the day. Oh no, Anna.

Despite my worry for Anna, my hunger overruled me.

After wiping a few leftover tears, I asked the question which would probably give me a disappointing answer.

"So did you like the movie?"

"I don't know Elsa, it was ok, but it was confusing."

For once I actually agreed, kind of.

"WHAT HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S ONLY OK!?"

"BECAUSE IT IS!"

I sighed. Whatever, not my problem he lost his brain.

"I'm a little bit hungry."

"Really? Ok, I'll just fix 3 sandwiches."

"Thanks. Wait 3?"

He blinked a few times.

"Yeah…I'm a big eater!"

"Guess that's kind of true. But didn't you already eat something in my house when you were more drunk than usual?"

"No…maybe…and hey!"

Out of nowhere, a loud crash shook the house, the sound of metal and plastic colliding.

"What was that?"

"God damn it."

 _ **Ooh, I wonder what or who is upstairs... Who might it be?**_

 _ **I realize that my fic lacks long paragraphs, so I hope you guys adapt to the sudden change of line skips! Hehe :) Also sorry if you guys are bothered by the sudden foul words (though it's not too bad right?) I'm also glad to see new readers! C u guys in the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 9 (and a half): Special clip 1

**_Hello everybody! Before we start Chapter 10, I'm just going to do something for fun._**

 ** _Everybody meet Elsa Arendelle, and Jack Frost!_**

Jack: Thank you very much! Thank you!

Elsa: Hi Anna.

Achente: How do you feel about being here?

Jack: I feel great. Does this mean I'm famous?

Elsa: Stop thinking that, Jack. But yeah, Achente, are we?

Achente: I wish- I mean you wish.

Jack: I mean if more people-

Elsa: *Punches Jack* You should be grateful for our loyal friends!

Jack: GAH! Achente help! Why did you make Elsa so mean?!

Achente: *Wide eyed*

Elsa: What did you say?! Just leave me be!

Achente: Ok…anyways I just want to say to our loyal friends that to correctly pronounce my name is to say it like this: A-chen-tay.

Jack: To say my name you have to pronounce it like-

Elsa: We know already!

Rapunzel: HAZEL NUT SOUP ARMY! JOIN TODAY! REBEL AGAINST THE APPLE ARMY!

Merida: EAT AN APPLE A DAY, KEEP THE DOCTORS AWAY! JOIN THE APPLE ARMY!

Edmund: CARROTS, LETTUCE! EAT LIKE ME AND YOU'LL BE AN ATHLETE! DID I MENTION CELERY?

Naveen: Who would want to eat what you eat after you said that? You are barely an athlete.

Edmund: What did you say, pretty boy!?

Jack: GO EDMUND! BEAT PRETTY BOY UP!

*Cricket*

Achente and Elsa: What is going on?

Elsa: And what did Naveen ever do to you?

Jack: He called me grandpa yesterday.

Achente: EVERYBODY! GET OFF THIS CHAPPY FOR NOW!

*Everybody stares at Achente*

Merida: Are ye ok?

Elsa: It's a phase she goes through when there is chaos. That's when my personality was created.

Achente: HEY JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SAY

THAT!

Rapunzel: Elsa, when she is in the phase, Achente's scary!

Jack: We like to call her Rage Chenty.

Elsa: To pronounce this correctly say it like this: Rage Chen-t(ee).

Edmund: I see now.

Naveen: Well, I value my life, so I will be going now.

Achente: When did I get that nickname?

Merida: So the phase is over now?

Rapunzel: I'm still scared so bye!

Achente: The rest of you better be going now…

Jack: Rage Chenty- can Edmund stay?

Elsa: By the way did any of you see Anna, because it's strange that I haven't seen her yet…

Merida: Aye, she be hanging out with that Hans.

Edmund: Apparently, she didn't see Hans because he is a new transfer student. But they had Math together and they instantly became friends.

Elsa: That's good, I guess. Anna has a new friend. That's a boy.

Jack: Probably because of his "masculine charms".

Edmund: And his smooth talking.

Achente: And he is supposedly generous, kind, and easygoing.

Elsa: *Sweats of nervousness* Do you guys really think that?

Merida: He's not as good as Hiccup!

Elsa: Oh damn. I have too many problems in my hand. I'm sorry I have to leave.

Achente: WHAT?! The interruptions and now this?!

Edmund: Calm down, mate.

Merida: Aye, you are going to scare the readers!

Jack: Um, guys-

Achente: *Cracks knuckles* Get out.

Edmund, Merida and Jack: Aye, aye Captain Chenty!

Achente: *Death glare* Not you, Jack.

Jack: *Paralyzed* Help!

Achente: *Twitches eye* So, Jack. Do you like the story so far?

Jack: Y-yeah. Exceptforthispart! Bye!

Rage Chenty: WHAT?!

 **Beep Beep Beep**

 ** _Sorry, please wait for the next chapter. This scene from this special clip had to be deleted. Don't ask questions, the answers are Classified._**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, it has been quite a while (a whole year!), and I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating! I looked back on the story and realized that there are a LOT of grammar mistakes and it's just so...(I have no words)! It honestly made me laugh and, of course, cringe.

SO! I'm going to be editing and add some more things in this here fanfic. :) Sorry for the wait!

I also looked at your comments again and they never cease to make me smile and blush. :D

Thank you all!

-Achente

(p.s. jelsa forever :3)


End file.
